Ebon Stone
The Ebon Stone had inside it the sleeeping Dark God, or at least part of its essence. It was the legacy the prophet Mekhem left behind before he ascended. It was held in the Temple of the Black Stone. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 263 Creation Emissaries from a distant country arrived to the Ivory Kingdoms where they founded an Order. They inadvertently released some terrible evil into the world. It was said that Mekhem aided the warriors in entrapping the evil within a large stone, which turned black from its influence, being known as the Ebon Stone. The prophet charged the warriors to protect the stone and ensure that the evil was never again released. Order of the Ebon Hand The prophet charged the warriors to protect the stone and ensure that the evil was never again released. Each man placed his hand upon the stone, and those who resist the evil discovered that the palm of their hand had turned black. Those who failed took their own lives rather than revealing the secrets of the newly created Order of the Ebon Hand. Test of the Ebon Stone The Test of the Ebon Stone was the final test before an Ebonite passed his final year of training, learning all the secrets of the Order, prior to become an Ebonite Templar. The Ebonites tried to resemble the Stone - to control what was dark and weak within them, separating it as much as possible from the way they were. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 269 Mekhem, Guardian of the Stone Eventually Mekhen sacrificed his spirit into the Stone to act as guardian, after he passed away years later. He had sat in spiritual form within the stone for hundreds of years, Legend of the Burning Sands Sourcebook his soul watching each initiate as they were tested with the stone. Yufet, by Patrick Kapera Stone Where the Khayel Hid It was said that the stone was the object under which the Khayel, the Lying Darkness, hid at the beginning of time. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Stone Eaten by Onnotangu The Ebon Stone resembled the stone that Onnotangu mistakenly devoured instead of his son Hantei, and part of the Nothing remained within the stone. When Hantei cut open Onnotangu's belly, the stone fell to earth through a hole tore in the sky by Onnotangu. Way of the Naga, p. 18 Heart of a mountain It was also said it was the heart of a mountain, which was retrieved from within it to became the prison of the dark evil. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 271 Jackals Those who had failed the Test fled or were expelled, usually joining the dreaded Jackal brotherhood. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 268 The jackal worshipped the alien masters beyond the Ebon Stone. Starter Quotes (LBS - The Awakening) They tried to gain control of the Stone several times. An important attack was made shortly after the Goddess was released, but the Ebonites repelled them. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera Material It was not known which material formed the Stone, but it was not Obsidian, because it not bear the characeristic glow of the tainted mineral. Destruction The Ebon Stone was destroyed in 1132, during the events of the Awakening, which roused the Kami Shinjo from her imprisonment and released the Lying Darkness into the world from where Shinjo had bound it. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 248 Its shattering brought forth powerful jinn, led by one named Kaleel, intent on the destruction of the world. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 8 The biggest shard, the Shard of the Ancients, retained the powers of the origianl Stone. It remained in his place guarded by the Ebonites. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 280 and worshipped by the Jackal. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 252 External Links * Shard of the Ancients (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) Category:Ebonites